Fanfic Juzen (Jumin x Zen)
by mintgumibear
Summary: Isinya fanfic Juzen yang iseng kubuat. Ini bukan chaptered ya, tiap cerita beda-beda. Happy reading and review please! Warning: yaoi, boy x boy.
1. Rokok

Title: Rokok

Pairing: Han Jumin x Zen (Ryu Hyun)

Rating: T

Genre: romance gagal(?) wkwk

Ini pendeeeeeeek banget ffnya, gaje juga. Review please :D

Happy reading.

"JUMIN!!"

Zen yang ada di ambang pintu kamar mandi berseru pada Jumin yang sedang membuang rokok miliknya ke dalam lubang kloset. Jumin hanya menoleh pada Zen dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Zen lagi.

"Aku sedang mandi. Ya tentu saja aku sedang membuang rokokmu. Tidak lihat ya?" jawab Jumin.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan buang rokokku!" Zen berusaha merebut bungkus rokok Black Angel yang kini sudah tak ada isinya. (udah ga ada isinya ngapain diambil lagi dah?)

"Makanya, sudah kubilang kan, jangan merokok."

"Argh! Cerewet! Aku buang Elizabeth-mu ke tong sampah!"

"Mendekati kucing saja kau sudah alergi. Memangnya kau sanggup menggendongnya dan membuangnya?"

"Brengsek." Zen dengan emosi pergi meninggalkan Jumin. Tapi Jumin menarik tangan Zen.

"Lepaskan!" Zen meronta.

"Jangan beli rokok lagi."

"Jangan sok tahu! Aku tidak-- Ah!"

Jumin mendorong tubuh Zen ke dinding kamar mandi pelan. Dia mendekati Zen, dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Daripada kau membahayakan kesehatanmu dengan menghisap rokok, kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat." bisiknya.

Jantung Zen berdegup kencang setelah mendengar suara bisikan Jumin. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau boleh menghisap bibirku."

Pipi Zen langsung merah padam. "HAH?! TIDAK MAU!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang melakukannya."

Jumin langsung memberikan ciuman panas kepada Zen. Dia melumat bibir Zen yang tampak pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Mmhh, Juminhh.."

"Tuan Han?"

Jumin langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mendengar suara Jaehee dari luar kamar mandi. Dia lalu meninggalkan Zen yang pipinya sudah sangat memerah dan sekarang menatap Jumin kesal.

"Mengganggu saja." gumam Jumin. Jumin berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menemukan Jaehee membawa beberapa buah map.

"Ada apa, Asisten Kang?" tanya Jumin.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan laporan untuk iklan makanan kucing yang akan dimodeli oleh Zen." kata Jaehee.

"Terima kasih, Asisten Kang." Jumin mengambil map-map yang diserahkan Jaehee lalu hendak pergi ke ruangannya.

"Um, Tuan Han?"

"Ada apa?"

"Zen kenapa?" Jaehee menatap Zen yang bersandar di dinding dalam kamar mandi sambil menunduk dengan wajah merahnya.

"Mungkin dia marah karena aku baru saja membuang semua rokoknya di lubang kloset." jawab Jumin datar.

Jaehee tertawa kecil. "Kurasa kau terlalu kejam, Tuan Han."

"Biarkan saja." Jumin lalu pergi bersama Jaehee.

"Dasar keparat. Kenapa sih aku tidak melawan?" Zen menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Seharusnya kutendang selangkangannya tadi."

Fin


	2. Bersin

Title: Bersin

Pairing: Han Jumin x Zen (Ryu Hyun)

Rating: T

Genre: romance, humor

Zen bosan. Jumin mau membelikan Zen rokok asal Zen melaksanakan satu syarat. Zen melakukannya, tapi Zen malah bersin-bersin.

Happy reading!

"Aku bosan."

Zen mendengus kesal. Jumin yang ada di sebelahnya menatapnya datar. Sekarang ini sedang musim gugur. Udara mulai dingin. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jumin.

"Ya sudah, lakukan sesuatu." kata Jumin.

Zen menatap Jumin. "Tahu tidak, kau yang membuatku bosan!"

"Kenapa?" Wajah Jumin tanpa dosa.

"Kau membuang semua persediaan rokokku. Birku juga!"

"Oh."

"Hanya oh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau bosan begini kan aku merokok tahu."

"Ya sudah nanti kubelikan."

"Ah, bohong."

"Benar."

Zen terdiam sejenak.

"Benar nih?"

"Iya."

"Yes!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Zen berdecak. "Apa lagi syaratnya?!"

"Kau harus meminum jus jeruk yang ada di kulkasku, tapi ditambah lagi tiga buah es batu." ucap Jumin asal.

"Oh oke," Zen melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Itu urusan gampang. Waktu SMP aku sering makan es krim saat cuaca dingin."

"Ya sudah, lakukan."

Zen lalu pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk. Dia tuangkan isinya ke dalam sebuah gelas. Zen kembali dan membawa segelas jus jeruk dan duduk di samping Jumin.

"Lihat nih, aku akan minum." Zen lalu meneguk semuanya dengan cepat sampai habis. "Cepat, belikan aku rokok." perintahnya.

"Hm." Jumin beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, bersiap hendak membelikan rokok untuk Zen. Sementara itu..

"Hachi!"

Zen bersin tiba-tiba. Hidungnya jadi terasa gatal. Zen merasakan dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya sampai pucat. Dia mencoba menghangatkan dirinya.

"D-Dingin.."

Jumin kembali. Saat hendak pergi, tatapannya terpaku pada Zen yang meringkuk di sofa. "Hey, kenapa kau?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa.." jawab Zen pelan.

Jumin berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Zen. "Kau kedinginan."

"Tidak--haachi!" Zen bersin lagi. "Cepat belikan aku rokok!"

Jumin menghela napas. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Zen di ruang tengah.

"Jumin, mau ke--hachii!! Ke mana?"

Jumin tidak menjawabnya. Tak lama kemudian Jumin kembali dan membawa selimut dan sekotak tisu yang dia ambil dari kamar tidurnya. Jumin lalu menyelimuti Zen. Zen senang dalam hatinya karena Jumin perhatian padanya.

"Makanya, jangan aneh-aneh." kata Jumin.

"Kau yang aneh--HACHI!!!" Bersin Zen malah semakin parah. Zen lalu menggaruk-garuk hidungnya "Uuhh, malah tambah gatal!"

"Oh iya, tadi Elizabeth the 3rd tidur di atasnya--"

"HUWAAAA!!!" Zen melempar selimut Jumin yang sudah terkontaminasi bulu Elizabeth dan berlari menjauhinya.

"HAN JUMIIIIIIN!!! HA-HACHI!"

Jumin tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Zen yang hidungnya memerah, berdiri seperti orang yang takut terhadap selimut, dan sedang marah padanya sambil bersin-bersin. Zen yang melihat Jumin menertawakannya sangat ingin sekali marah. Tapi emosi Zen reda karena melihat Jumin tertawa--itu merupakan pemandangan yang cukup langka--apalagi ketampanan Jumin jadi bertambah 2 kali lipat.

"Bodoh.." Zen cemberut. Sekarang pipinya ikut memerah. Zen terlalu imut sekarang, Jumin jadi gemas. Jumin menghampiri Zen.

"Sini, kupeluk." kata Jumin. Zen yang masih cemberut memeluk Jumin. Mereka lalu berpelukan cukup lama.

"Astaga, badanmu dingin sekali."

"Kan sudah kubilang--hachi! Aku kedinginan.."

"Nyaman tidak?"

Zen mengangguk di bahu Jumin.

"Nanti kubelikan rokok deh."

Zen spontan melepas pelukannya dengan Jumin. Zen menatap Jumin dengan mata terbelalak. "Benarkah?"

Jumin mengangguk. Zen lalu mengecup bibir Jumin singkat. "Hachi! Terima kasih." Jumin tersenyum lagi, dengan pipi bersemu pink-nya.

"Meow.."

Tiba-tiba sudah ada Elizabeth the 3rd di dekat kakinya Zen. Dia langsung kabur. Jumin menatap kucingnya itu, lalu menggendongnya. Dia mengejar Zen.

"Sepertinya Elizabeth the 3rd juga ingin memelukmu."

"JUMIN SIALAAAAN--HACHII!!"

Fin.

Ya udah deh, India-Indiaan di ruang tamu wkwk. Sekarang aku bikin agak panjangan dari yang kemaren.

Balasan review di story "Rokok":

Hehe makasih supportnya, kamu orang pertama yang review ff pertama aku. Aku bakal berusaha bikin ff juzen lagi. Review kamu bikin aku semangat :D Makasih yaaa!


End file.
